


Hunting

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [74]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a manhunt, Coop does some hunting of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting 1: Predator and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop pins Don down.

**Title:** Hunting 1/3  
**Pairing/character:**   Coop/Don  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:**   After a man hunt, Coop does some hunting of his own.  
Part 1 - Predator and Prey  
Coop pins Don down.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my character, not my world, making no money. ******  
**** ** Feedback: Feed the author!  
**Notes/Warnings:** Written for **rounds_of_kink** Check it out!  Thanks to my betas and my content expert. 

 

**Hunting, Part 1 – Predator and Prey** ****

FBI Special Agent Don Eppes trudged back to his motel room, tired in body and soul.FBI Fugitive Retrieval Agent Billy Cooper walked behind him and, for once, he wasn’t saying anything.Don had spent the last few days arguing with Coop, as well as, it seemed, with agents from every other agency and district in California.The case had been a mess in terms of jurisdiction, but Don had owned a slim margin of priority and had used it ruthlessly to get the job done.They’d won in the end, captured the fugitive ex-DEA gun-running murderer.The bastard would be going away for a very long time now and Don could finally get a good night’s sleep.

Don pulled out his room key and fumbled with the lock.Coop paused behind him, probably waiting to see if he needed help with this simple task.Don got the door open and staggered inside.He found the light switch and flipped it on.He was glad to see that his room had been cleaned this time.Fresh sheets called to him.

He turned to shut the door and was surprised to see that Coop had stepped in after him.He must be really out of it to miss that.Coop shut the door behind him and Don raised his eyebrows.Coop smiled at him, a familiar smile that promised all sorts of carnal delights.

“Coop,” Don groaned.“I’m too—”

Coop shoved Don in the chest, forcing him to stumble backwards.Don fell onto the bed and Coop climbed on top of him, holding him down.

Don blinked, catching his breath.He knew he could flip Coop off, but the bed felt too comfortable, so Don just lay there for a moment.Coop sat up and pulled out his cell phone.He dialed a number and grinned down at Don.

“Hey, Stevens,” Coop said and Don frowned.Why would Coop be calling Don’s boyfriend?Don himself planned on calling Will soon, to tell him he was heading home in the morning, but Coop didn’t have any reason to call. 

Coop continued, his voice smooth as dark honey.“I have your boy here.He’s been a serious asshole the last few days and needs some putting down.Shall I?”

A grin spread over Coop’s face as he listened to Will’s response and Don shivered.Coop ran a finger over Don’s chest as he listened to whatever Will was saying.Surely Will wouldn’t agree to this?Don and Coop had never been together just the two of them.Hell, Don hadn’t been with anyone without Will since they’d gotten together.Was this another one of Will’s tests?Or …Don had been phoning Will over the last few days and ranting over his frustrations, so maybe Will thought Don could really use this.But to give him to another man, even Coop?

On the phone, Will said something that made Coop chuckle, deep and dirty, and shivers ran down Don’s body to his cock.

Coop clicked shut his phone and his blue eyes were glowing.Suddenly, Don was no longer tired.

Coop drawled, “Will said that he has no doubt that you’ve been an asshole and need to be punished.”

Don’s eyes widened.“Shit,” he said huskily.

Coop tossed his phone onto the floor, leaned over, and pinned Don’s arms against the bed.

“Tell me the magic word and I’ll let you go,” Coop grinned.“What’s the magic word?”

“Umm, please?”

“Nope.According to Will, the magic word isn’t ‘no’ or ‘stop’ but ‘apple.’”

Don’s throat went dry.Will had given Coop their safe word, which meant this was serious, meant Will expected Don to want to use it.In the last months, Will had taught Don the joys of real submission, overcoming Don’s first negative experiences with BDSM.But Don trusted Will, was able to be vulnerable with Will.How could he be so exposed to Coop, a man he’d always played macho games with?

Don shook his head.“Wait, wait, no man, I can’t.”

Don expected a smart comeback from Coop, but instead, Coop just looked at Don.“Don’t trust me, Eppes?”

“Of course, I trust you,” Don said.“That’s not it.”

“What is it, then?” Coop said with a smirk.“Worried I won’t respect you in the morning?”

Don pressed his lips together and didn’t respond.

“Shit, Don,” Coop grumbled.“It’s just sex.”

“Fine,” Don responded.“Let me up and we’ll fuck.”

Coop’s eyes narrowed and he examined Don’s face.Finally he said, “No, I want you broken and begging.You can’t always be in charge, and it’s time you realized that.”

“No way,” Don snapped.

Coop leaned forward and he said, as seriously as Don had ever heard him, “Show me what a strong man you are.Be my bitch.”

Don closed his eyes, swallowing.Hearing Coop ask him that sent all sorts of emotions skittering through his brain and all sorts of sensations shooting through his body.He wanted it and feared it.

“Be my bitch,” Coop repeated, as if he could sense Don was weakening.“Be my little cock slut.Be on your knees for me, taking whatever I give you.”

_God, that sounds good._ It had been a long, frustrating few days, constantly fighting for control of the situation.It would be such a relief to just let go and let Coop take over.He wanted it, he needed it, and he knew, instinctively, that Coop could give it to him.Don bit his lip, but a soft groan escaped.

Coop chuckled, a triumphant sound.“That’s right, Eppes, you know you’re dying for it.”

Don opened his eyes, looked up at Coop’s familiar, eager face, and whispered, “Yes.”Then he dropped his eyes submissively.

  



	2. Hunting 2: Baiting the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don fails to follow instructions.

**Title:** Hunting 2/3  
**Pairing/character:**   Coop/Don  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:**   After a man hunt, Coop does some hunting of his own.  
Part 2 - Baiting the Trap  
Don fails to follow instructions.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my character, not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author!  
**Notes/Warnings:** Written for **rounds_of_kink**   Check it out!  Thanks to my betas and my content expert.  


 

**Part 2 – Baiting the Trap** ****

Don heard Coop suck in a breath then Coop rolled off of him.Don didn’t look up, waiting for Coop’s instructions.What would it be like under Coop?Would Coop be gentle or harsh?Would Don ever be able to look Coop in the eye again after this?

Coop walked across the floor and picked up the room key that Don had dropped.“Don’t go nowhere, sugar,” he said and opened up the door. 

He was gone for long enough that Don started to get sleepy again, lying on the bed like this.He snapped alert again when the door opened to let Coop back in.He was carrying a battered gym bag that Don had never noticed before.He threw it on the bed and it landed with a clink.Coop grinned at Don. “My toy bag.Never know when I might need it.”

“Toys?”Don asked.

“Lots of fun toys for my pretty little boy.”Coop sat down next to Don’s chest and stroked one strong finger down Don’s jaw.“You are going to be my good little cock slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Don answered promptly.

“Ooh,” Coop drawled.“I like that.You gonna do what I say?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What _ever_ I say?”

Don hesitated, wondering if he was supposed to mention the safe word, and decided not.“Whatever you say, sir.”

“Good, good,” Coop said with a wide grin.He got up from the bed and carried his bag over to the chair.He opened it and rifled inside, more clinks and other strange sounds coming from the bag, and pulled out two handfuls of leather and metal.Don stared at the pile uncertainly.What had he gotten himself into?

Coop carried his prize over to the bed and dumped it there.Coop reached into the pile and pulled out a leather cuff on a long metal chain and Don relaxed.Restraints, he could handle.He sat up and started to pull off his polo shirt.

“Hey,” Coop snapped.“I didn’t tell you to do that.”

Don froze then quickly retucked the shirt and lay back down.“No, sir,” he said.“Sorry, sir.”

Coop leaned over Don, his eyes shining and a cuff dangling from his hand.“If I want you to do something, I’ll tell you to do it.The only things you’re allowed to do without me telling you are hear, taste, see, smell and …” He dragged the chain along Don’s bare arm.“ _Feel_.”

Don nodded silently, not sure if talking was allowed.

“Oh,” Coop said, as he closed the cuff around Don’s left wrist.“Also, scream, cry, moan, whimper, and any other sound you want to make.”

“Okay, Agent Cooper,” Don said.

Coop grinned and locked the long chain around something out of Don’s sight, probably the leg of the bed. _Good idea,_ Don thought. _Doesn’t rely on there being a handy headboard._

Coop went around to the other side of the bed and cuffed Don’s other hand.He wasn’t pulled so tight that his shoulders stretched, but he wasn’t going to be able to use his hands for anything.At the end of the bed, Coop cuffed Don’s legs – with jeans and shoes still on – to the other two corners of the bed.Don was now spread-eagled on the bed.He dropped his head to the mattress with a release of tension.Now everything was Coop’s job.

Sitting on the bed next to Don’s hips, Coop smiled down at him.“You look so good, sugar.Gonna make you feel good, too.”

Don smiled back at him.“Thank you, sir.”

Coop tipped his head thoughtfully, eyeing Don’s bound body.“You wear your jeans so tight to torment everyone around you,” he said, running his hand up one leg, rubbing the denim against Don’s skin.

Don swallowed and decided to protest.“I just like them that way.They’re comfortable.”

“Comfortable for you, maybe.You like us all walking around with hard-ons and soaking wet panties.”His smoky voice could make even the most ordinary words sound sexy, so when Coop started talking dirty, it was even more incredible. “I think I spent more time with my dick at attention when we worked together than when I was a teenager.”His hand skimmed over Don’s crotch, over his growing erection.

“I didn’t know,” Don said, resisting the urge to press up into Coop’s hand.

“No, you didn’t,” Coop said. “You didn’t know how bad I wanted to tie you down and fuck you, how bad I wanted to step into the shower and slam you up against the wall, soaping your whole body and making you slick and ready under my hands.”Coop ran his fingers over Don’s groin, shaping his cock out of denim and soft cotton.“How bad I wanted you on your knees, mouth open and hungry for my cock.”

Don licked his lips.His mouth was watering and his cock was starting to throb.He wasn’t very good at this part, the passivity.He wanted to taste Coop again.“My mouth’s open and hungry now.You could—”

Coop surged up, putting his face close to Don’s.“You’re not in charge here, Eppes,” he growled triumphantly.“You’re my bitch, remember?And I bet you can’t even follow a simple command.”

“Sorry, sir,” Don backpedaled, alarmed at the glee in Coop’s face.“I’ll follow your commands, sir.”

“Then, show me, sugar.Don’t come until I say you can.”

“Okay,” Don said. _I can do that._

Coop grinned widely and began rubbing Don’s cock again through his blue jeans.It was surprisingly arousing, considering the layers of fabric between Coop’s fingers and his skin.In a short period of time, Don felt his orgasm rising and he fought it back.

At first, he was able to push it back, he was tired, after all.But quickly it became a problem.Coop’s fingers knew every trick, every moment, every sensitive spot.Don clenched his hands and arched his back, trying desperately to distract himself, break the sensations for just a moment, so he could pull back from the brink.But Coop wasn’t letting him.Don bit his inner cheek until he tasted blood.

Finally he gave in.“Please, Coop, sir, let me come!”

“Oh, no,” Coop purred.“Not yet.”

Don squirmed and banged his feet against the mattress.“God, Coop, you—I mean, please, please, I’m begging you!”

“Not yet,” Coop said.

Don moaned, “ _Please…_ ”Then he was coming, shaking from head to toe with the force of his orgasm.It felt good, but the pleasure was spiked with dread and embarrassment.As soon as he began to come, Coop had lifted his hand and Don thrust up into empty air, his chains clattering against the bed as he thrashed.

After he finished, he blinked spots from his eyes to see Coop standing by the bed, shaking his head.“Can’t even follow a simple command,” Coop said with mock sadness.“Guess my little bitch needs to be taught some humility.”

Don shivered.

Coop leaned down and unzipped Don’s jeans.His touch fluttered over Don’s still tingling cock.Don bit his tongue on the urge to apologize for his disobedience.He didn’t think that would help.

Coop took a swipe of Don’s cum on one finger, then reached up to Don’s mouth.He smeared the warm cum over Don’s lips.

“Those lips,” Coop murmured.“Such lovely, sinful lips … Enough to make a straight guy think about how they’d feel, wrapped around his cock.”

Don held still, resisting the automatic impulse to lick his lips.Coop leaned over and licked the cum from his lips for him.“I wish I had some lipstick to decorate those pretty lips with.Something bright red that says, ‘I’m a cock whore.’”

Coop took another swipe of cum from Don’s underwear and waved it above Don’s face.“Are you a cock whore, Eppes?”

“Yes,” Don responded hoarsely.

“Say it.”

Don’s eyes followed the finger.“I’m a cock whore, Agent Cooper.I love to suck cock.”

“You’d be on your knees for anyone?” Coop said.“You’d open those lips for any fucker’s meat?”

“If you told me to,” Don whispered raggedly.“I’ll suck whatever you want.”

Coop laughed out loud and plunged his cum-covered finger into Don’s mouth.“Suck this, then.”

Don sucked his cum off of Coop’s finger, swirling his tongue around and sucking rhythmically.

“Oh, yeah,” Coop said with a chuckle.“You’re ready for some real cock.”

Don nodded with enthusiasm.Coop straddled Don’s chest with his knees and unzipped his jeans.He reached into his underwear and had to fight to get his rigid cock out.Don lifted up his head from the mattress and opened his mouth wide.He loved how big cock looked this close up.

Without preamble, Coop scooted up Don’s chest until he sat on his collarbone, and pushed his cock head into Don’s mouth.Don adjusted his tongue and lips and was soon sucking Coop industriously.Coop leaned one hand against the wall above the bed.

Don knew he was good at this, but it apparently wasn’t what Coop was wanting.Coop reached around the back of Don’s head and took a grip on his hair.Coop yanked Don’s head forward while shoving forward with his hips.Don struggled to breathe, to take the cock so deep, to not throw up.He sucked in what air he could and made some sound.

Coop let go of Don’s hair and Don’s head smacked back on the bed.Don took a ragged breath.

“Too much cock for you?”Coop asked.

“No, sir,” Don gasped.

“That’s my good little cock slut,” Coop grinned.He leaned far to the right and released Don’s right wrist.“Now push me away if you are having breathing problems.Don’t black out on me.”

Don nodded, took a deep breath, then lifted up his head, tilting it for the best angle.Coop took hold of Don’s hair again and shoved his cock back in.Don opened up as wide as he could and took the throat-filling cock deep.

Coop moaned.“Oh yeah, fuck yeah.”He pulled out and shoved in deep again while pulling Don’s head towards him, quickly setting up a hard pace.Don pulled air in through his nose when he could.The teeth of Coop’s open zipper scraped along Don’s face, the button occasionally smacking Don in the cheek.Don held on tight to Coop’s hip, ready to push him away if the graying around his vision started to overwhelm him.Coop’s cock battered Don’s mouth and throat, smashing all thought.His world became that cock and the small sips of air, the tight grip of Coop’s big hand in his hair, the burn of pre-cum in his throat.

Abruptly, Coop pulled all the way out and let go of Don’s hair.Don’s head flopped down to the bed and he gasped for air.Coop groaned, stroked his cock twice, and shot his cum all over Don’s face.He pumped out hot splatters as he shook and groaned.

Finally, he trembled and stopped.He leaned his head against the wall and looked down at Don, gasping.He ran a shaking finger through the cum on Don’s chin, swirling it over Don’s bruised lips.

“God, Eppes,” he said hoarsely.“You have the most goddamn sweetest mouth ever.And to let me fuck your face like I’ve always wanted to … You are amazing.”

Don smiled shakily up at him.“Thank you, sir.I try to please you.

“Oh, you do,” Coop drawled, regaining his composure.“You fucking do.”


	3. Hunting 3: Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don learns the price of failure.

**Title:** Hunting 3/3  
**Pairing/character:**   Coop/Don  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:**   After a man hunt, Coop does some hunting of his own.  
Part 3 - Captured  
Don learns the price of failure. ** ** **  
**Disclaimer:**** Not my character, not my world, making no money. ******  
**Feedback:**** Feed the author!  
****Notes/Warnings:** ** Written for[](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[ **rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/)  Check it out!  Thanks to my betas and my content expert.

   


**Part 3 – Captured**  


With a grunt, Coop climbed off the bed and staggered when his feet hit the floor.Coop chuckled and tucked himself back into his jeans.He stumbled to the bathroom, brought back a towel and wiped Don clean.Tossing aside the towel, he began to undo the remaining three cuffs that tied Don to the bed.

Soon, Don was free, but he didn’t get up.He flexed his arms and legs, working out some of the cramps.Coop returned two of the cuffs to the bag, keeping two in his other hand, and pulled out something made of leather and metal rings.

“Cover up,” Coop told Don.Don quickly reassembled his clothing and sat up.

Coop held the cuffs behind his back and opened the door to the outside.He glanced around, and, obviously reassured that there weren’t any other agents in sight, draped a piece of leather with a metal brace over the top of the doorframe and shut it again.He locked the door and the deadbolt and tugged on the leather, which Don could now see was a strip with a metal ring attached.Coop threaded the two cuffs into the ring so they now hung against the door.

“Strip and stand with your face to the door,” Coop ordered.Don quickly moved from the bed, took off his clothes, and faced the door.

“Hands up,” Coop said and Don raised his hands.Coop locked a cuff around each wrist then adjusted the chains so that Don’s hands were held over his head, tightly, but not so much that Don’s shoulders were over-stretched.

“Pull down hard,” Coop told him and Don complied.The apparatus held, jammed inside the door-frame, and Don was impressed.He’d have to get a set like this himself.

Don stood with his face to the imitation wood of the motel room door and listened to Coop get more things from his bag.After a moment, Coop put his hands on Don’s hips and turned him slightly.He then wrapped a leather strap around Don’s cock and balls and pulled it tight.Don was grateful for the aid.He didn’t want to embarrass himself again.

“Spread your legs,” Coop said then Don felt a hand on his ass.A cold finger pushed slowly into Don’s asshole and Don couldn’t help a sigh of relief.He’d really needed this the last few days.

Coop chuckled.“My little bitch is an ass slut, too.”

“Yes, sir,” Don agreed, pushing back against Coop’s finger.

“Hang on there, sugar,” Coop laughed.“Not yet.”

Don stopped moving and waited, biting down on his impatience as Coop stretched him.Then, instead of the warm, living flesh of Coop’s cock, Don felt a hard, rubbery thing push into him – a butt plug.Coop settled the plug into place and stepped away.

“There,” Coop said with satisfaction.“Now don’t you look pretty.”Don heard him begin to undress.“That’ll keep you nice and open for me, for whenever I’m ready for you.”

Don pressed his forehead to the door and waited, listening to the sounds Coop was making and trying to figure out what he was doing.There was nothing stopping Don from turning to look, but Coop had told him to face the door and Don was determined to follow all of Coop’s instructions from now on.

_Smack!_ Something hit the door near Don’s face and he jumped.It was the business end of a leather whip, one made up of lots of small strips of leather.

“A new toy,” Coop said in Don’s ear.“Just for my favorite ass slut, who comes with my favorite ass in the whole world.”

Don nodded, hoping that fucking wasn’t far off, and felt Coop move closer.

“You failed, earlier, in following my commands,” Coop said, stroking Don’s back with the whip.

Don tensed and hunched his shoulders, fear suddenly flooding into him.He’d felt real punishment before, at the hands of a vindictive Dom.

“Hey, sugar,” Coop said gently, pressing against Don’s back with his warm body.“It’s okay.This isn’t in the field, where failure gets you or your buddy killed.This is just me and you, and the consequences ain’t gonna be bad.”

Don tried to relax, but his body wasn’t listening to him.

“Trust me,” Coop murmured.

“I do,” Don said hoarsely.And he did.Some of the tension leaked out of him.

Coop kissed the back of Don’s neck, stroking the sides of Don’s chest.“Do you think you failed me?”

“Yes,” Don breathed.He should have been able to hold out longer.

“Do you think you need to be punished?”

“Yes.”

Coop moved away and Don held his breath.He tensed his ass muscles, anticipating the bite of the whip.That made the plug dig into his ass painfully.

Instead of a sting, what he felt was a caress.Soft leather touched his ass, stroking down each cheek, warm and smooth.The caresses continued, slowly relaxing Don’s muscles, until he stood, trembling slightly from the release of tension.

Only then did Coop twist the whip slightly, flicking lightly against Don’s skin.More strokes, then another flick.Coop continued this pattern, each flick slightly harder, the strokes between growing fewer, until the whip was slapping fully against his ass cheeks.Don’s ass began to warm, a warmth that was slowly spreading to the rest of his body.His nerves tingled, his breath quickened, his heart rate sped up.

Coop paused, and Don heard him take a deep, shuddering breath.Then the whip came down hard, causing Don to yelp.It came down again, on the other ass cheek, and sharp spikes of pain shot through him, leaving trails of fire.Don closed his eyes and held on, fully focused on the slap of the whip.The whip came down again and again, roaming over his ass and upper thighs.

With each strike of the whip, the pain pulsed through him, cleansing him, purifying him, _forgiving_ him like nothing else ever did.He moaned helplessly, tears running down his face.

His cock ached in its restraint and his legs trembled.Half of him wanted the pain to stop, half of him wanted more, _more._ That second half frightened him, reminding him of dark days at the hands of uncaring Doms, searching for feeling in a storm of pain.

He bit his lip, tasting salt, unable to ask Coop to stop, hoping desperately that Coop would anyway and pull Don back from the brink.

Abruptly, the whipping stopped, as if Coop could sense Don was reaching his limit.Maybe he could, from the time when knowing each other’s thoughts had meant life or death.Don heard Coop’s breathing, harsh and heavy.With a thunk, Coop dropped the whip to the floor near Don’s feet.His hands ghosted over Don’s burning ass.

“God,” Coop said hoarsely.“You are the most fucking beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Don chuckled wetly.

“You okay?”Coop asked.

Don didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

Coop stepped around him and took Don’s chin in his hand, turning his tear-stained face towards him.

“Shit, babydoll,” Coop said softly, wiping away Don’s tears.“Don’t you see?Failing here doesn’t mean someone dies, just means a little more time with the whip.”Coop chuckled.“For you, I’m not sure that it was too much of a punishment.”

Don laughed wryly and opened eyelids encrusted with salt.

Coop smiled at him.“There’s my good little bitch.”He reached up for Don’s cuffs and released them.“In fact, you’ve been such a good little bitch, it’s time for your reward.Say please.”

“Please, Agent Cooper,” Don whispered.

“You got it, sugar,” Coop drawled.

After giving Don’s shoulders a quick rub, Coop arranged Don on the bed, so that he was on his knees, his legs spread wide apart, his hands braced against the wall above the headboard.Coop picked up the lube bottle and got on his knees behind him.He petted Don’s still stinging ass for a moment, almost reverently.Then he grabbed the butt plug and pulled it out.Don gasped at the sudden loss of the object his body had gotten used to.Coop’s thick fingers replaced the plug, re-lubricating his hole.

Coop removed his fingers, then he was pressing into Don with his hard cock, groaning happily as he penetrated.Coop didn’t give Don any time to adjust, but went directly to heavy pounding, his hands on Don’s hips, pulling Don back as he slammed in.He hit the right angle to stimulate Don’s sweet spot and Don moaned wordlessly.Coop’s pelvis and balls slapped against Don’s burning ass, sending little aftershocks of pain after each jolt of pleasure.His still-bound cock and balls screamed demands at him but Don ignored them.

Don felt his fingers dig into the cheap motel wallpaper as Coop’s fingers dug into his hips.The wallpaper tore as Coop pressed bruises into Don’s flesh.

“Take it, bitch, take it, slut,” Coop was chanting.“Take me deep and hard, you want it.”

Don’s legs began to shake and Don’s arms began to shake and spots flashed before his eyes.His cock throbbed in agony.

Coop reached one hand around and released the cock ring.Then he returned his hand to Don’s hip, to the same bruised spots, and commanded, “Come.”

Gasping, Don tried to follow Coop’s order, but his orgasm had been too long delayed to come without any physical stimulus.He whimpered, trying to will his body towards orgasm.

Coop abruptly began thrusting into him again.Then Don’s orgasm rose up and slammed out of him like a gout of fire.Coop rode him through his explosion, grunting loudly, then Don felt the hot splash of cum inside him.Coop continued to ride him, fanning the last flames of Don’s orgasm with his own burning thrusts.

When Coop finally slowed, he pressed his face against Don’s back and Don could hear him struggling for breath.After a long, gasping moment, he slowly pulled out of Don and sat back on the bed.

“You can relax now,” Coop said, his throaty voice even huskier.

Don made a grateful sound and sank to the bed, his knees collapsing, his shaking arms tucked against his heaving chest.Coop lightly stroked Don’s back.

After a while, Coop got up then returned, and Don felt the touch of a wet washcloth.Coop wiped Don’s face clean, dabbing gently at Don’s bruised lips.Then he carefully cleaned Don’s ass, using something that stung a little, then followed that with something sticky but soothing.He turned Don over like a doll, wiping up cum and sweat from his whole body.He pulled Don to his feet, supporting Don with one arm as he pulled down the covers with the other.He laid Don back on the mattress and arranged him on his side.He leaned over, brushing damp hair from Don’s face.

“Best damn ass ever,” Coop said softly.“Best damn partner ever.”

Don smiled at him, feeling utterly blissful, floating on a cloud of relief.Tension and stress seemed distant memories.He’d so needed that. _Thank you, Will._

“Rest,” Coop said, sliding a pillow under Don’s head.“I’ll take care of everything.”

Don closed his eyes and felt Coop pulling the blankets up over him.He heard Coop move around the room, taking down the cuffs, gathering up the dirty towels, dealing with discarded clothing, using the bathroom then turning off the lights.

The mattress dipped as Coop crawled in next to Don.

“How you feeling?”Coop asked, carefully resting a hand on Don’s shoulder.

“Mmm, good,” Don mumbled.

“Good, good,” Coop said and kissed his forehead.“Now sleep, Don.You’ve earned it.”

 

 


	4. Sequel: Will You Still Respect Me in the Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after **Hunting** , Don checks Coop's attitude.

**Title:** Will You Still Respect Me in the Morning?  
**Pairing/character:** Coop/Don  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:** The morning after [Hunting](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/88490.html), Don checks Coop's attitude.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  


  


**Will You Still Respect Me in the Morning?**

Don woke feeling very rested.He saw a pale arm flung over his chest and smiled.Turning his head, he saw Coop’s familiar face, slack in sleep.For a moment, he just watched Coop sleep and remembered the events of the night before.Coop had been a great Dom, gentle when Don had needed it, hard when he’d deserved it.He hadn’t driven him to the heights that Will could, but it had been damn good, and just what Don had needed after the tough few days he’d had wrangling far too many egos.

Carefully, Don shifted, checking out his battered body.His ass was sore, of course, and his mouth and throat hurt. _Not too bad._ He’d definitely felt worse, the morning after.

Coop stirred and blinked.

“Morning,” Don said, then abruptly remembered that Coop wasn’t Will – Don couldn’t trust Coop to understand, to not think less of him after having him submissive and begging underneath him.Don steeled himself.He needed to find out right now if he’d ruined his friendship with Coop for a night’s pleasure.

Don turned fully to face Coop.He’d worried about not being able to look Coop in the eye this morning, but, oddly, it was Coop that wouldn’t meet Don’s eyes.

“Coop?”Don asked.“You okay?”

Coop fiddled with the edge of the sheet, a flush creeping into his fair skin.

“Coop?”

“Kinda embarrassed,” Coop mumbled.

Don’s eyebrows shot up.“Because of last night?”

“Yeah,” Coop said, still not meeting Don’s eyes.“I went kinda overboard.”

Don stretched.“Naw,” he said, keeping his voice deliberately light.“No broken bones, no pools of blood.”

Coop’s eyes snapped to his.“Damn, Don, what sort of shit are you and Will into?”

“Not Will,” Don said firmly.“Before Will.”Coop didn’t know the details of Don’s brutal experiences in The Chamber, just that Don had gotten in over his head and that Will had rescued him.Don didn’t really want Coop to know what he had gone through.Coop might just feel compelled to murder some people.Don continued, “I just wanted you to know that I know what overboard feels like and that wasn’t it.You did it just right.”

Coop grinned at him, obviously pleased.Then Coop’s grin faltered and he looked away again.“I, uh, couldn’t do it, you know.”

“Couldn’t what?”

“Let you do, uh, that stuff to me.”

Don shrugged.“That’s okay, not everybody is into both sides.In fact, most people aren’t.I’m just into both and, luckily, so is Will.”

Coop blinked.“You do stuff like this to Will?”

“Sometimes.Though I haven’t been able to go as far as he’d like, just some … issues there.”

“Hmm,” Coop grumbled.“That makes both of you stronger than I am.”

“What?”Don asked, confused.

Coop grimaced.“It takes balls to let someone take control over you like that.I always figured I was the in-control guy because that was my nature, but you are that kinda guy, too, so I wonder if I’m just a wimp.”

Don laughed.“You’re no wimp, Coop.Don’t worry about it.”

Coop frowned for a moment then shrugged and flashed Don one of his familiar grins.“Okay.”

Don laughed again and relaxed.It looked like he hadn’t lost Coop’s respect after all, maybe even increased it.

Coop pulled the covers off of Don.

“Hey!”Don protested, shivering in the sudden cool.

“Lay on your stomach,” Coop said, getting to his knees.“I need to check out your ass.”

“I thought you checked it out pretty thoroughly last night,” Don shot back, but turned over.

Coop’s fingers were gentle on Don’s abraded skin, checking his asshole as well.“Good,” Coop sighed with relief.“Nothing that should leave marks.I think Will would hunt me down and kill me.”

Don chuckled, rolling back to his side.“That’s true.You and him seem to have some weird fixation on my ass.”

“Very weird,” Coop agreed.He took hold of Don’s chin and turned his face towards the light, inspecting it.“Some scrapes, but not bad.”

“Coop,” Don said, firmly pushing Coop’s hand aside.“Don’t worry.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Coop smiled. “You think I’m some baby?”

“I don’t know,” Don teased.“I think that U.S. Marshall thought you were a pansy-ass.”

Coop rolled his eyes. “God, what a dick-head.”

“Speaking of …” Don said, and rolled carefully onto his back to display his cock, made hard by remembering last night and by Coop’s touch on his ass. _Let’s see if I can push him a little._ “Take care of this.”

Coop’s eyes narrowed but he followed Don’s command.He leaned over and, without fanfare, took Don’s cock fully into his mouth.

Don groaned in surprise and arousal and bucked up slightly into Coop’s mouth.Not too long before, Coop had seen cock-sucking as only for ‘lowly’ bottoms.Don and Will had changed Coop’s view on that, as well as his views on a lot of other ‘bottom’ behavior.Now, Coop was getting very good at this activity and Don sighed in pleasure.He dropped his head back to the pillow and let Coop’s skilled mouth work him.Idly, he reached between Coop’s legs and found Coop’s cock.He just held the firm cock in his hand as Coop’s own movements made the cock rub lightly against his palm.

Too quickly, Don felt his orgasm nearing.He released Coop’s cock and nudged Coop’s head.Coop looked up, wiping his mouth.

“Lay on your back,” Don said.

Coop raised his eyebrows but did what Don told him to.Don located a lube bottle near his side of the bed and poured a generous dose into his hand.He moved near Coop’s hips.

“Legs up,” Don said.

“Pushy this morning,” Coop said, and draped his legs over Don’s shoulders.

Don decided Coop’s comment meant that he’d pressed him far enough for today, and Don smiled at him.“I’m not the only one around here with a great ass.”

“True,” Coop smirked.

Don coated his cock with lubricant then turned to Coop’s admittedly fine ass.He stretched Coop gradually, letting his own body pull back from the brink.Finally, Coop’s ass was ready and Don pushed slowly in.

“Oh yeah,” Don breathed.“Nothing better than ass in the morning.”

Coop snorted, but his snort became a moan as Don began stroking him at just the angle he knew Coop liked.Coop grabbed some lubricant for himself and lubed his hand.He gripped his cock and let it slide with each thrust of Don’s hips.

The room was soon filled with their soft moans and the sound of slick bodies rubbing slowly together.Don began to speed up and lean over, pressing Coop’s legs back towards his body and driving himself hard into Coop’s ass.

Coop came first, with a choked out ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ and a jet of cum.Don followed soon after, emptying himself inside Coop with a moan of release.They rocked together until their cocks were spent, their bodies dripping with sweat, their muscles trembling.Don grinned down at Coop and Coop grinned back, and Don’s remaining worries about what Coop thought of him vanished.

 

Several moments later, they were both dressed and standing by the open motel room door.

“Sure you don’t want to come back to LA for a day or two?”Don asked.“We just got a new X-box basketball game and Will’s planning on making some of his killer gazpacho.”

“Tempting,” Coop sighed.“ _Extremely_ tempting, but I got men to hunt.”

Don nodded.Coop had spent the last week in the company of lots of people.He needed to be on his own for a while.Don understood the call of solitude, although it had never been as strong for him.

“Well, I better go pack up and head out,” Coop said.“Later, Eppes.”He grinned, leaned close, and whispered in Don’s ear, “Sugar.”

Don laughed and shoved him in the shoulder.“Keep your head down out there.”

“Always,” Coop said, then he was gone.

Don shut the door with a sigh.He always hated that moment when Coop disappeared.He had no idea when or in what shape he’d see Coop next time.He shook himself and began to get undressed again, in preparation for a shower.The sooner he got cleaned up and on the road, the sooner he’d get back to LA.He smiled to himself as he thought about the man waiting for him at home.He’d enjoyed some of the last few days, hanging out with Coop, but home called to him with Charlie’s voice and his dad’s and, of course, with Will’s.Thoughts of Will made a warmth settle into his chest as he stepped into the shower.He’d check out of the motel then call Will to let him know when to expect him.When Don got home, Will would, no doubt, want to check him out thoroughly for any lingering damage.Heaven help Coop if he found some.Don grinned and reached for the shampoo.


End file.
